Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a light emitting diode lighting system, and especially relates to a light sensing sequence recording apparatus and a smart light emitting diode lighting system.
Description of the Related Art
There are a lot of types of the related art light emitting diode lighting systems. The light emitting diode units of one of the related art light emitting diode lighting systems comprise address codes. The related art lighting signal controller sends a plurality of lighting signals to a plurality of the light emitting diode units sequentially. Each of the lighting signals comprises a specific address code. Each of the light emitting diode units comprises an address code. If the address code of the light emitting diode unit is the same with (namely, matches with) the specific address code of the lighting signal, the light emitting diode unit will be driven by the lighting signal.
When the light emitting diode lighting system mentioned above is manufactured, operators have to be careful to arrange the light emitting diode units according to the sequence of the address codes. For example, the light emitting diode unit having address code 01 has to be arranged at the first location of the light emitting diode units. The light emitting diode unit having address code 02 has to be arranged at the second location of the light emitting diode units, and so on. Therefore, when the user designs the lighting command which comprises a plurality of the lighting signals, the light emitting diode units can be sequentially and correctly driven to light according to the user's idea.
For example, if the user wants that the lighting sequence is: the fifth, fourth, third, second and first location of the light emitting diode units are driven to light sequentially, the lighting command will be designed by the user intuitively as: the lighting signal having the specific address code 05, 04, 03, 02 and 01 are sent out sequentially to drive the light emitting diode units having the address code 05, 04, 03, 02 and 01 sequentially.
If the light emitting diode units are not arranged according to the sequence of the address codes, for example, the light emitting diode unit having the address code 01 is arranged incorrectly at the second location of the light emitting diode units, and the light emitting diode unit having the address code 02 is arranged incorrectly at the first location of the light emitting diode units, when the lighting command (as mentioned above) is designed as: the lighting signal having the specific address code 05, 04, 03, 02 and 01 are sent out sequentially, the fifth, fourth, third, first and second location of the light emitting diode units are driven to light sequentially, which is different from the user's idea, wherein the user's idea is: the fifth, fourth, third, second and first location of the light emitting diode units are driven to light sequentially.
Therefore, arranging the light emitting diode units according to the sequence of the address codes is very important, so that the sequence of arranging the light emitting diode units having the address codes cannot have any mistake.